Regrets
by Simakai
Summary: Yaoi VincentReno. Avant le jeu. Reno désire se joindre aux Turks, et demande à Vincent, troublé par la grocesse de Lucretia et ses mensonges. Mature vous vous doutez pourquoi.


Hé, oui, un autre yaoi, mon deuxième à vie, plus explicite et plus joyeux que le précédent, même s'il reste quand même sombre.

Pour ce qui est du couple, et bien, c'est pas moi qui a eu l'idée, c'est mon amie Ju-san qui voulait avoir ces deux-là... Alors allons-y pour un yaoi Vincent-Reno, avant le jeu. Vincent est encore un Turk et Reno est un cadet SOLDIER, et pour ajouter un peu de crédibilité, on dit que Sephiroth grandit plus vite. Vous êtes pas obligé(e)s de me croire. La narration va de Reno à Vincent à Reno, etc. Amusez-vous!

* * *

-Monsieur Valentine? Vincent Valentine?

Il se tourna vers moi, lentement, et me fixa de ses yeux d'un brun rougeâtre. Je regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir appelé, et je déglutis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sa voix était grave, mais sans profondeur, plutôt comme un souffle, un vent noir. Le Turk me toisait de toute sa hauteur, et je sentais que mes joues prenaient lentement mais sûrement la même couleur que mes cheveux rouge vif.

-Je… je m'appelle Reno, et je…

-Laisse-moi deviner, me répondit Vincent de son murmure perçant et cruel. Tu veux devenir un Turk. Tu es un bon SOLDIER et tu es certain que ta présence parmi l'élite de la Shin-Ra serait appréciée.

Mes épaules tombèrent. J'étais stupéfié, et je me sentais stupide. Vraiment, vraiment très stupide. Évidemment, je n'étais pas le premier à vouloir lui poser la question. Combien de jeunes SOLDIER ont pu admirer les Turks, lui ont léché les bottes dans l'espoir d'en faire partie un jour? L'élite de la Shin-Ra… le tailleur bleu nuit, et le respect de tout le monde… le respect et la crainte…

-Oui…

-Tu t'inscriras aux épreuves, comme les autres.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de moi. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais figé sur place et je me sentais comme le plus grand idiot de la planète.

-Il y a des épreuves? Quand? Où? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler!

Le son de ma propre voix m'étonna. J'avais parlé pratiquement sans m'en rendre compte, en tout cas sans y avoir réfléchi. Quadruple idiot. Sans se retourner vers moi, poursuivant sa marche vers l'avant, Vincent me répondit d'un ton traînant, méprisant.

-Si tu n'es pas au courant, c'est que tes supérieurs n'ont pas jugé bon que tu le sois.

J'avais très soudainement envie de mourir.

OoOoO

Je me suis éloigné de ce petit présomptueux, dégoûté. Dégoûté de son audace, dégoûté de ses cheveux rouges, dégoûté de le voir la bouche pendante sans aucune retenue… mais surtout dégoûté des nouvelles pratiques de la Shin-Ra. Ce garçon n'avait que quinze ou seize ans… il était trop jeune pour être un SOLDIER. Trop jeune pour mourir au combat. Je devais avoir pitié de lui.

Il m'avait énervé. J'allais rejoindre Lucretia, ma chère, ma tendre Lucretia. J'aurais voulu avoir l'esprit libre afin de mieux l'affronter. Affronter sa simple amitié, son sourire chaleureux accroché à ses lèvres que je savais si douces, et surtout, affronter son ventre énorme, magnifique, plein de vie. Son enfant, et celui de Hojo. Ma honte. Ma défaite. C'est moi qui aurais aimé lui faire cet enfant… mais je pouvais encore prendre soin d'elle.

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre. Elle était hospitalisée à la Shin-Ra, mais elle avait refusé de me dire pourquoi. Je ne lui en voulais pas – comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir?

-Ah, c'est toi, Vincent! Prends-toi une chaise, viens près de moi!

Elle me souriait, comme toujours. J'approchai un banc de son lit, et je m'y installai, sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux. Elle était radieuse, souriante, épuisée, comme toujours.

-Comment te sens-tu? lui demandai-je.

-Plutôt bien, les traitements avancent correctement, me répondit-elle.

-Je suppose que tu ne me diras toujours pas en quoi consistent ces fameux traitements, soupirai-je.

-Évidemment pas, mon mari m'en voudrait bien trop!

Son _mari_… tout s'était passé si vite, elle avait épousé cette ordure deux mois après notre rupture. « Nous sommes faits pour être amis, Vincent. » Et elle avait épousé Hojo. Je n'ai pas osé assister à la cérémonie, je ne voulais pas lire le bonheur dans leurs yeux, voir le plus beau jour de leurs vies mêlées… J'ai passé cette horrible journée dans ma douche, sous l'eau froide pour mieux glacer mon âme, un couteau à la main, prêt à me trancher les veines. Prêt à mourir.

Finalement, j'ai préféré la voie de la souffrance.

Combien de nuits ai-je passé, depuis ce jour maudit, dans mon lit, sans sommeil, prisonnier, enroulé dans les couvertures, incapable de penser à autre chose…

-Et le bébé?

-J'ai eu des radios hier. Il est magnifique.

-Il doit te ressembler.

Ses joues rosirent. Évidemment, elle savait que je l'aimais encore. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et je m'en voulais.

OoOoO

Allongé dans mon lit, je mordais l'oreiller, je tordais les draps, je rebondissais rageusement sur le matelas. Je m'en voulais d'avoir eu l'air aussi idiot devant Vincent. Avant ce jour, je ne l'avais vu que de loin… je l'admirais, il brillait parmi les Turks, même s'il n'en était pas le chef. Et la première fois que je lui adressais la parole, que j'_osais _lui adresser la parole, et voilà, un vrai crétin.

Essoufflé, je m'effondrai sur mon matelas, le dos en sueur contre les draps déchirés. Encore une fois, mon lit ne serait pas réglementaire lors de l'inspection. Je n'arrivais plus à m'en foutre, à cause de Vincent. Vincent Valentine.

J'étais un bon SOLDIER, certes, mais j'étais indiscipliné. Était-ce vraiment ce qui m'empêchait d'être un Turk? Mon lit mal fait, mes cheveux teints, en bataille, mon costume systématiquement négligé… ce n'est rien! Ce n'est qu'apparences… mais je suis le meilleur SOLDIER de mon unité, à quinze ans je sais tuer, me disais-je.

J'ai fini par m'endormir, épuisé, en me promettant d'être un meilleur SOLDIER.

OoOoO

Je marchais dans le couloir d'un des dortoirs des cadets des SOLDIER, une plaie, un monde gris et froid avec des barreaux aux fenêtres. C'était la nuit, et seuls quelques néons éclairaient l'endroit. J'errais, sans but, j'errais encore, troublé par ma rencontre avec ma chère Lucretia.

Elle m'avait montré les radios de son enfant. Il était gros, grand, il avait au moins huit mois, il était presque mature, sur le point de naître.

Elle m'avait abandonné il y a sept mois.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre, mais l'information cheminait malgré moi dans mon cerveau. C'était l'enfant de Hojo. Elle avait dû me tromper, me trahir, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Devant elle, je n'ai pas osé réagir, j'ai feint de ne pas comprendre. Oui, le bébé est magnifique, félicitations.

Mais je titubais, maintenant. J'avais seulement à moitié conscience de l'endroit où j'étais.

Soudain, loin devant moi, dans l'obscurité du couloir, je vis Hojo et l'un de ses assistants. Ils s'affairaient à sortir une civière de la chambre d'un cadet. J'ai vu un SOLDIER endormi, une seringue des attaches.

Je ne voulais rien voir. Hojo, cet enfant SOLDIER, la seringue de Mako luisant dans la semi-obscurité. J'ouvris la première porte à ma droite et je m'engouffrai dans la chambre.

OoOoO

Je m'éveillai en sursaut en entendant claquer la porte de ma chambre. Une forme sombre s'écroula sur le plancher, et des gémissements s'élevèrent doucement, une voix rauque, grave, entrecoupée de sanglots.

Je m'approchai, circonspect. L'homme ne bougeait presque pas, il ne semblait pas blessé, mais il souffrait, c'était évident. Râles…

Je pris le temps d'analyser ce que j'avais sous les yeux, malgré le sommeil qui venait tout juste de me quitter. Un costume bleu nuit – un Turk. De longs cheveux noirs, un bandeau assorti au costume. Un teint foncé, de bronze. Vincent Valentine.

Il se releva au moment où je l'ai reconnu. Il avait l'air hagard, perdu, sur le point de pleurer. Complètement différent d'il y a quelques heures.

-Monsieur Valentine!

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, semblant enfin remarquer ma présence. Ses yeux brun-rouge brillèrent légèrement sous le faible éclat de la lune à ma fenêtre. J'eus horriblement peur, sans raison.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Reno… je vous ai parlé cet après-midi… vous souvenez-vous?

-Non.

Mon état passa de la terreur pure à la honte pure. Je n'étais rien pour cet homme, pourtant, je lui avais parlé il y avait seulement quatre heures…

Je n'osais pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans ma chambre, mais la question me brûlait les lèvres.

-Voulez-vous… vous asseoir?

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se détournant. Reno, c'est bien ça? Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

-Tu dois m'aider. Je vais rester ici quelques minutes. Peut-être quelques heures.

-De quoi avez-vous peur?

-Peur?

Je regrettai aussitôt la question.

-J'ai peur de moi-même, me répondit-il à mi-voix (me parlait-il vraiment?) J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire si je rencontrais Hojo, s'il me parlait, si j'étais seul avec cet homme…

-Hojo? Le professeur Hojo?

-J'ai peur de moi-même, à cause de Lucretia que j'aime… J'ai peur de ce que je dois faire en tant que Turk, j'ai peur des ordres de Tseng, j'ai peur de mes mains, mes mains rouges…

Je retenais mon souffle. Vincent Valentine se confiait à moi, je ne lui avais rien demandé ou presque, et il parlait, il _me_ parlait… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son histoire, mais j'étais en extase.

-Tu ne devrais pas devenir un Turk, petit, me dit-il. Tuer, toujours tuer, ça rend malsain.

-J'ai déjà tué des gens.

-Bien sûr. La guerre. Tu as tué des wutaiens, des soldats. Et si tu devais tuer tes amis, le ferais-tu? Si tu devais tuer des gens qui t'implorent la vie, des marchands, des travailleurs, dont le seul crime était de vouloir un peu plus que les miettes que la Shin-Ra leur accorde… Tuer tous les jours…

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être un Turk, répondis-je fièrement. Tuer n'est rien.

-Alors tu ferais un bon Turk.

J'ai souri, mais il ajouta :

-Et moi, je suis le pire d'entre eux.

-Vous?

-Moi.

Les confidences étaient maintenant terminées, je le sentais. Il se mit à me fixer de ses prunelles angoissantes, et je ne trouvai rien de mieux à faire que regarder mes souliers.

OoOoO

Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de fixer ses souliers. Il était ridicule, mais je n'osais pas lui dire, il était déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Il était mignon, avec ses cheveux teints en rouge, plutôt longs vers l'arrière, il me semblait si innocent, si candide… Je le regardais, et il semblait que je voyais ce que j'étais quand j'étais plus jeune… un SOLDIER enviant les Turks, le pouvoir, le respect, la peur… un être ambitieux, qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais qui ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins… Il me devenait de plus en plus sympathique, sans rien dire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et au bout de ce temps, je lui ai tendu un papier qui traînait dans mes poches. Il l'a pris, intrigué, en a lu le titre, et son visage s'est illuminé. C'était un passe pour les prochaines épreuves de sélection des Turks. On aurait dit une fillette recevant la poupée de ses rêves.

-Merci, monsieur Valentine… merci beaucoup, me dit-il sur un ton proche de la vénération.

-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je, mi-blasé, mi-amusé. En échange, tu vas jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir et tu vas me dire s'il y a quelqu'un en vue.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et alla ouvrir sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil et la referma aussitôt. Son visage, lorsqu'il le tourna vers moi, était troublé.

-Le professeur Hojo, articula-t-il. Il est en train de… Mako…

-Injecter du Mako?

-Ouais… mais…

-C'est normal, c'est un passage obligé pour les SOLDIER. Tu en as sûrement reçu toi-même.

-Mais il a déjà eu sa dose, lui… il n'en a plus besoin.

Alors Hojo expérimentait la Mako sur de jeunes SOLDIER… clandestinement. Peut-être illégalement. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de ce salaud. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'il avait raison, qu'il était le scientifique le plus… le plus…

Soudain, je réalisai… et je refusai aussitôt d'y croire… Lucretia, ô Lucretia, et si tu n'étais pas vraiment malade? Et si tu… subissais, toi aussi, les folles expériences de Hojo? S'il te forçait… ou pire, s'il t'avait bernée… Lucretia, pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi aveugle! Ton enfant… qu'adviendra-t-il de ton enfant?

J'avisai la fenêtre, et je l'ouvris rapidement. Le vent frais de la nuit me fouetta, et la lune, fort brillante ce soir-là, m'aveugla presque alors que je sautais dans le vide, pour atterrir deux étages plus bas, sans encombre, sur l'asphalte noir. J'entendis le jeune Reno pousser un cri derrière moi, puis plus rien. Seulement le son de mes pas qui se suivaient.

Courir, courir. Lucretia. Rejoindre Lucretia.

Et ensuite?

La porte de sa chambre. Sans hésiter, je l'ouvris. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut.

-Vincent? Que…

Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le son de sa voix.

-Lucretia… comment as-tu pu le laisser faire? Il expérimente la Mako sur ton enfant, n'est-ce pas? Comment ose-t-il toucher à son propre enfant?

-Vincent… calme-toi, me supplia-t-elle malgré la pression de mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Alors tu dois m'expliquer.

Et elle m'expliqua. Longuement, calmement, avec une sorte d'enthousiasme. Le bébé recevait des injections de Mako et de cellules de Jenova, cette Ancienne découverte congelée. Lucretia avait accepté qu'on se serve de son enfant – l'idée d'enfanter un Ancien lui paraissait fabuleuse.

-Je ne pensais pas que Hojo – même lui – pouvait faire de telles expériences sur son propre enfant.

Elle ne répondit rien et détourna les yeux.

-C'est une folie, Lucretia.

-Cette folie pourrait sauver le monde, Vincent!

-Elle pourrait aussi le mener à sa perte!

J'avais envie de la frapper. En cet instant précis, je la haïssais comme jamais je n'aurais cru en être capable.

OoOoO

Deux semaines ont passé depuis l'apparition de Vincent Valentine dans ma chambre. J'aurais cru avoir rêvé si ce n'était pas de ce qu'il m'avait laissé : le passe pour la sélection des Turks.

J'ai échoué. Tseng, le jeune chef des Turks, mon évaluateur, m'a dit que j'étais un combattant formidable, hors normes, mais que j'avais échoué lamentablement l'examen théorique. Il me donna tout de même de bons commentaires et il m'invita à me présenter de nouveau l'année prochaine. Je sortis de son bureau mi-soulagé, mi-déçu, et je voulus retourner dans ma chambre, quand je croisai une ombre.

-Monsieur Valentine!

Il ressemblait à une épave. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements fripés, ses épaules tombantes, ses yeux cernés… je ne pouvais que m'étonner de ce que j'avais sous les yeux, du changement qui s'était opéré en lui.

-Reno, c'est ça? Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir.

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur…

-Appelle-moi Vincent.

-Euh… Vincent… vous n'avez pas l'air très bien.

Un sourire sarcastique flotta sur ses lèvres.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Voulez-vous…

J'aurais voulu dire « m'en parler », mais j'avais peur d'être trop audacieux – après tout, il était mon supérieur d'une dizaine de grades. Je dis plutôt :

-… prendre un café, chez moi?

À ma plus grande surprise, il répondit :

-Pourquoi pas?

OoOoO

Cette chambre. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment observée la dernière fois. C'était la classique petite chambre grise de cadet SOLDIER, avec un peu plus de désordre que permis et des posters de groupes de musique rock aux murs. Un indomptable, ce garçon, me dis-je.

Il me servit un café fort, bouillant. J'en avais besoin. Depuis les deux dernières semaines, je ne dormais plus. Lucretia.

Il était trop tard pour reculer, trop tard pour tout arrêter, trop tard pour avorter. De toute façon, si elle ni Hojo ne l'auraient voulu. Nous ne pouvions qu'attendre l'accouchement, qui surviendrait très bientôt, vraisemblablement.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire. De toute façon, j'étais devenu trop faible pour agir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine autant? me demanda candidement Reno.

-Une femme qui m'a trahi, répondis-je sèchement.

-L'haïssez-vous?

La question était bonne; le petit était perspicace. Je décidai d'être honnête et de jouer le jeu.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je hais ce qu'elle est devenue, ce qu'elle fait, mais…

-Malgré tout vous l'aimez encore.

-Plus que tout au monde.

-Est-il trop tard pour recoller les morceaux?

-Bien trop tard.

Il appuya sa main sur la mienne, par compassion, je crois. Je ne le repoussai pas. J'en avais besoin.

-Tu es un gentil garçon, lui dis-je, tu ne devrais pas être un Turk. J'ai appris que tu avais échoué l'examen théorique. Cela devrait te montrer que tu n'es pas suffisamment… qualifié pour être l'un des nôtres.

-Ça me montre simplement que je dois étudier davantage d'ici à l'an prochain. Maintenant, au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

-Têtu…

Il voulut retirer sa main de la mienne, mais, poussé par je ne sais quelle envie, je la rattrapai au vol.

OoOoO

Il reprit ma main alors que je la retirais de la sienne. Je sentis le rouge, la gêne me monter aux joues. Lorsqu'il se mit distraitement à jouer avec mes doigts, je la retirai prestement. Je ne comprenais pas.

-La femme que j'aime, Lucretia, me dit-il sans trop me regarder, va bientôt donner le jour au fils de Hojo. Un enfant de la trahison.

-Vous aimez la femme du professeur…

-Parfois, je me demande… comment puis-je encore l'aimer?

Il se leva, déposa son café sur mon bureau et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je reculai sur ma chaise, effrayé.

-Tu dois m'aider, Reno! s'écria-t-il.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je pouvais à peine respirer. Bizarrement, je ne détestais pas vraiment ça. Ses lèvres emprisonnaient les miennes, sa langue joua avec la mienne, puis il me mordilla la cou, il le léchait.

-Vincent… monsieur Valentine…

-J'en ai besoin, tu comprends?

Il recula et se déshabilla rapidement. Je fis de même de mon côté, avec une certaine honte. L'uniforme SOLDIER, d'une pièce, tomba sur le plancher. Bien sûr que je comprenais. Je crois même que je comprenais bien mieux que lui.

Il me jeta sur mon lit et il recommença à m'embrasser férocement, tout en caressant mon corps de ses mains froides. Je répondais timidement à ses baisers. Pour moi, c'était la première fois… la première fois avec un homme… et celui-là m'intimidait tant! Je croyais à peine à ce qui m'arrivait… jusqu'à ce que je sente sa verge bien tendue contre mon bas-ventre. Ça, c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

OoOoO

Qu'est-ce que je faisais? J'avais perdu le contrôle, mais c'était si bon, comment aurais-je pu m'arrêter? Depuis un moment je désirais ce beau jeune garçon, ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux d'un bleu frappant, sa candeur, son enthousiasme, sa jeunesse…

Ses lèvres allaient et venaient contre mon sexe, m'arrachant des gémissements rauques de plaisir. Je maintenais sa tête en place de mes deux mains, je flattais ses cheveux, je les tirais un peu parfois, au rythme des spasmes qui me secouaient.

Il remonta, m'embrassa le long de mon ventre, de ma poitrine, de mon cou. D'accord, c'était à moi. Il le méritait bien, le petit. Je pris sa verge en bouche et je le suçai lentement, le torturant de plaisir. Il me suppliait d'aller plus vite, et j'augmentai rapidement la cadence, écartant ses cuisses au maximum pour mieux le recevoir, le cueillir comme un fruit bien… juteux.

Il éjacula en criant. Je gardai la sperme dans ma bouche jusqu'à la toute fin de son orgasme, puis je voulus l'embrasser. Il fut surpris du goût de sa propre semence.

-Reno, tu…

Il comprenait vite. Il me présenta son dos, ses fesses blanches, irrésistibles. Je m'y enfonçai lentement, goûtant chaque instant de plaisir qu'il pouvait me procurer.

OoOoO

Je retins un cri en sentant son membre me pénétrer. Maintenant, je comprenais parfaitement une fille que j'avais déviergée quelques mois plus tôt. Vincent me laissa le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, puis il commença son va-et-vient. De sentir sa peau claquer contre la mienne, de l'entendre gémir, je sentis le désir remonter en moi… il le remarqua, mouilla sa main avec sa propre salive, prit mon sexe en main et lui donna le même va-et-vient, maintenant brutal, sauvage, que son bas-ventre.

Le plaisir, le plaisir coupable… je repoussai cette vague culpabilité de ma pensée pour jouir, presque en même temps que lui.

Nous nous sommes écroulés, côte à côte. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et il s'est rapidement endormi. Moi, je n'aurais jamais pu dormir. Je venais de faire l'amour avec un homme, et pas n'importe quel homme : Vincent Valentine… Je n'en revenais à peu près pas.

Mais je savais, je savais très bien que Vincent ne m'avait pas vraiment fait l'amour, à moi. Il l'avait fait à Lucretia. J'aurais pu lire ses pensées, elles étaient toutes tournées vers elle. Il m'embrassait en désirant cette femme.

Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je le savais dès le départ. De toute façon, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, pas comme j'aimais les femmes… mon désir était indéniable, il était maintenant comblé. C'était peut-être trop tôt, mais je ne lui en voulais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

OoOoO

J'étais surpris de m'éveiller. Alors j'avais réussi à m'endormir, finalement. J'ouvris les yeux.

La chambre de Reno. Je la reconnus au premier regard. Je me souvins alors de ce que nous avions fait. J'aurais voulu le voir, lui parler, peut-être m'excuser, mais il n'était plus là. Je lui en étais reconnaissant. C'était un grand garçon, il comprenait sûrement.

Il avait plié mes vêtements et les avait posés sur mon bureau. Alors que je finissais de les enfiler, j'ai remarqué une note juste à côté de ma cravate. L'écriture de Reno était brouillonne, pressée. « Je suis en service jusqu'à minuit. On dit dans les labos que la femme de Hojo est en train d'accoucher. »

Lucretia…

Sans réfléchir, je me suis précipité vers le laboratoire de Hojo.

C'était déjà terminé. Terminé.

Lucretia était morte. On voyait encore le flot de sang écarlate qui avait roulé de son ventre jusqu'au plancher. On l'avait abandonnée dans cette posture ridicule, le visage crispé, les jambes ouvertes, son entre-jambes sanglant visible de tous. Furieux, j'avançai vers le cadavre de ma bien-aimée, je fermai ses paupières encore larmoyantes et je refermai ses cuisses, posant un drap d'hôpital taché de sang sur son intimité.

Les pleurs d'un nouveau-né dans les bras d'une infirmière. Et Hojo qui me fixait de ses yeux sombres, ses yeux sadiques, ses yeux malades.

-Comment as-tu osé? tonnai-je. C'était ta femme, tu aurais pu la sauver! Tu aurais dû le faire!

-Pourquoi? Elle n'était rien, pour moi.

-C'était ta femme! Tu lui as fait un enfant, Hojo!

-C'est ce que je croyais, Vincent. Et si cela avait été vraiment le cas, elle serait peut-être toujours en vie. Mais tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit? Sephiroth, cet enfant, c'est toi qui en es le père!

Il cracha à mes pieds. J'étais sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-Ça ne me fait rien, de toute façon, ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant. J'en ferai le mien.

-Jamais!

-La Mako et les cellules de Jenova accélèreront sa croissance. Sephiroth sera mon chef-d'œuvre, il ne sera pas un enfant longtemps… Il sera l'arme ultime de la Shin-Ra!

Il était malade, c'était visible. Mon enfant, mon enfant… il osait donc… c'était mon fils, c'était mon enfant…

-Salaud!

Je sortis mon fusil, mais des assistants de Hojo cachés derrière moi me plaquèrent par terre. Qu'avais-je voulu faire? Probablement arracher Sephiroth des mains de l'infirmière et quitter cet endroit avec lui… tenter d'en faire un enfant normal… d'en faire mon fils… mon fils de lumière…

-Maintenant, siffla Hojo, que faire avec le père?

OoOoO

J'étais encore en corvée de nettoyage. Je m'étais éclipsé durant dix minutes pour écrire un mot à Vincent, qui dormait encore, quand j'ai entendu que Lucretia accouchait. Je me suis fait prendre, mais je ne regrettais rien. J'avais fait ce que je devais faire. Je respectais trop Vincent pour lui cacher cette information si capitale.

En lavant les toilettes, j'espérais que Lucretia se portait bien, que l'enfant était normal, en santé, et que Vincent et Hojo resteraient calmes, à défaut de se réconcilier. Je voulais juste la paix, un repos dans l'âme de Vincent… mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Comment pourraient-ils un jour s'entendre?

Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer… l'horreur…

OoOoO

Ce sadique de Hojo me fixait, une scie mécanique à la main. J'en avais assez, je ne retenais même plus mes cris et mes larmes. Dans la douleur il n'y a plus d'honneur. Seringues de Mako concentré et autres poisons qui déchiraient mes muscles, tordaient mes nerfs, enflaient ma peau…

-C'était inattendu, ça! Il y a une nécrose qui se forme dans ton bras gauche, je vais devoir m'en débarrasser pour te garder en vie.

Il posa sa scie sur mon bras.

OoOoO

On disait de Vincent Valentine, Turk, qu'il était mort dans une embuscade de Wutaiens. Je n'en croyais rien. S'il était mort (et j'osais à peine imaginer cette triste probabilité), ce n'était certainement pas comme ça. Hojo s'était enfermé dans son labo. On disait que lorsqu'il en sortait, pour manger un morceau ou aller aux toilettes, son sarrau était couvert de sang.

Je me doutais un peu de ce qui se passait, mais je n'osais y croire. Les jours passèrent, mon service de SOLDIER était éprouvant, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier.

OoOoO

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Il m'avait encore drogué, je n'avais plus de volonté. Sinon, je l'aurais sans doute frappé.

-Tu es magnifiquement monstrueux, Vincent.

Je remuai mon nouveau bras, un bras métallique aux doigts pointus. Je sentais, dans ma bouche, mes canines qui avaient inexplicablement allongé, j'en traçais inlassablement les contours avec ma langue. Et je sentais, en moi, cette force contenue, cette sauvagerie qui attendait son heure.

Hojo m'habilla de vêtements noirs et d'une cape rouge. Il caressait ma peau en m'enfilant mes habits. Il m'aimait, j'étais une œuvre, j'étais son plus beau monstre. Son monstre à visage humain.

Et il m'abandonna à moi-même. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais

OoOoO

-Reno… Reno…

Ce murmure grave, rauque, comme un vent de ténèbres… c'était la voix de Vincent. J'y croyais à peine. Il était à ma fenêtre. Comment il y tenait, cela m'échappait. Je lui ouvris, et il se jeta dans ma chambre.

-Vincent!

Je le reconnaissais à peine. Sa peau au teint bien bronzé avait pâli au point d'être blanche comme du papier, et si transparente qu'on voyait des veines bleutées courir dans son cou et ses mains. Il avait abandonné son uniforme Turk pour une étrange cape rouge sur un ensemble noir. Son bras gauche était devenu doré, c'était une prothèse mécanique. Ses cheveux d'aile de corbeau étaient plus échevelés que jamais. Et ses yeux, ses yeux… ses pupilles avaient nettement pris une couleur rouge écarlate, un rouge frappant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Hojo… c'est Hojo…

-Comment a-t-il…?

-J'ai besoin de toi, Reno, me dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi et en prenant mon bassin dans ses bras.

Sa voix grave avait des accents de désespoir. J'avais le souffle coupé. Je sentais sa respiration contre mon ventre, à-travers mes vêtements. Son bras droit tremblait.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis, murmura-t-il en enlevant mon pantalon. J'ai eu si mal… et je sens… cette faim en moi… cette faim…

OoOoO

Oui, cette faim, cette faim inconnue, et le corps de Reno me semblait si appétissant… sa chair, les muscles et les veines sous sa peau, son odeur jeune que je percevais clairement… j'avais faim de lui, de son sexe en alerte.

Je l'ai poussé, brutalement, violemment, sur son lit. Il n'osait plus bouger, il me regarda simplement enlever ma cape et mes nouveaux vêtements dans un mouvement de rage. Puis j'ai sauté sur lui, et j'ai commencé à sucer sa verge. Sucer… aspirer serait un terme plus approprié. Il hurlait de plaisir, et aussi de douleur, car je passais mes doigts, mes ongles, le métal pointu sur ma peau, m'y enfonçant, grafignant, striant sa pâleur, déchirant son T-shirt. Je voulais, non, je devais laisser ma marque dans sa chair, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Ma bouche allait et venait contre son membre à un rythme effréné, bestial, si bien qu'il éjacula rapidement.

Mais je n'en avais pas terminé avec lui. J'avalai son sperme, puis ma langue se mit à explorer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Je remontais, tranquillement, tournoyant autour de son nombril, m'attardant sur ses pectoraux. Il goûtait la jeunesse, comme une forêt vierge…

Je voulus remonter à son cou. Il gémissait de plaisir, sa verge était à nouveau tendue, s'entrechoquant tout comme une épée avec la mienne. Son cou, son cou sentait bon, et je commençai à y laisser les traces de mon ardeur, d'une succion sans relâche, à force de mordillements…

Et soudain, je compris l'horreur de ce que j'étais devenu.

Mais il était trop tard pour m'arrêter.

OoOoO

J'étais à la torture. Sa langue m'excitait, sa bouche, ses mains qui empoignaient mes fesses.

-Vincent… je…

-J'ai faim, Reno…

Douleur atroce. Ma peau qui se déchirait, la morsure de Vincent. Mon sang qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche qui aspirait goulûment. Je voyais des étincelles noires.

Un vampire. Vincent était devenu un vampire.

Je le laissai faire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir, gémir de douleur et de plaisir inassouvi… il finit par s'arrêter, sûrement rassasié, et il baisa mes lèvres. Le goût métallique de mon propre sang m'écœura.

-Tu me dois quelque chose, ai-je marmonné, haletant, affaibli.

Il se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux rouges me troublaient profondément, et le sang – mon sang – qui teintait ses lèvres et son menton me dégoûtait. Je le pris par les cheveux et je le tournai brusquement dos à moi. Je le pénétrai brutalement, sans crier gare, et sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, je commençai mon va-et-vient. Je le vis agripper les draps, ses doigts de métal les déchirant; je m'en foutais. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de boire du sang, je ne lui en voulais pas, mais j'avais… je devais… de devais…

OoOoO

Il jouit, et se laissa tomber sur mon dos. Il était si jeune, si léger… je vis une mèche de longs cheveux rouges, et je sentis quelques gouttes de sang couler de son cou jusqu'au mien.

-Je suis désolé, haletai-je. Je ne savais pas que j'avais… _cette _faim.

Il glissa à côté de moi et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Mon excitation retombait rapidement, ma faim ayant été comblée. Boire le sang à cette gorge si blanche, c'était déjà presque un orgasme…

-Ça va aller… mais… que vas-tu faire?

-Je ne sais pas, Reno.

Il bailla.

-Dors, lui murmurai-je.

Il me sourit, m'embrassa chastement du bout des lèvres et grimaça.

-Tu devrais te rincer la bouche, me dit-il, tu goûtes le sang.

Je le laissai seul dans le lit pour aller dans son coin toilette. La vue de mon propre visage dans le miroir m'écœura totalement. Mes dents étaient rouges, et du sang coagulé se collait à mon menton et les contours de ma bouche. Mes yeux aussi avaient pris une teinte définitivement rouge, et ils étaient cernés, comme morts. Et ma peau était trop blanche… pratiquement bleutée. Et cet horrible bras mécanique…

J'étais un monstre.

OoOoO

Je ne suis fait réveiller par un de mes amis SOLDIER, un type nommé Rude. Je savais qu'il ne parlerait pas, mais la scène devait être troublante… seul et nu dans mon lit aux draps ensanglantés et déchirés…

Je me fis porter malade pour quelques jours. C'était assez vrai, d'une certaine manière : Vincent m'avait pris trop de sang, je tremblais de froid et je me sentais horriblement faible.

Il avait disparu. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour ou les sentiments entre nous, mais, du haut de la faible expérience de mes quinze ans, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être peiné. Il ne me restait qu'une note sur mon bureau. Un simple mot de son écriture tremblante : « Adieu. »

Je frappai la table de mon poing.

Quoi, c'était tout? Il me laissait comme ça, sans plus d'explications? J'aurais simplement voulu savoir…

OoOoO

J'avais froid et faim. J'avais quitté Midgar, j'errais sur les plaines. Les voyageurs fuyaient à la simple vue de mon visage, et je les évitais moi aussi.

Lucretia, Hojo, Sephiroth… et ce jeune homme, Reno, cet innocent…

Lucretia, ma vie, mon amour, morte, morte sans honneur, morte en donnant le jour à celui qui deviendrait un monstre… Lucretia qui ne m'avait jamais avoué que l'enfant était le mien… Lucretia qui m'avait trahi, mille fois trahi… Lucretia, que j'aimais encore, que j'aimerais éternellement…

Hojo, qui me poursuivait… il ne m'avait pas réellement abandonné : il m'étudiait. Je me savais suivi, observé. Je voulais le tuer, lui le plus grand traître, lui qui avait laissé Lucretia à sa mort horrible, lui qui allait faire de mon fils une arme, l'objet de la Shin-Ra… Hojo, même la mort est un châtiment trop tendre pour toi.

Sephiroth, mon fils… comment ont-ils osé te donner ce nom? Comment ont-ils osé t'utiliser, toi? Tu grandiras trop vite, tu ne connaîtras jamais l'enfance, seulement la violence, la haine, la mort, l'armée, le sang, les SOLDIER, la Shin-Ra, la Mako qui coulera dans tes veines… Sephiroth, je pouvais à peine présager toute l'horreur de ton destin.

J'entendis des coups de feu dans le lointain. Alors Hojo s'était décidé à me capturer? Il était incapable de me savoir libre…

Une balle me toucha à l'épaule, une autre au bassin. Et, bizarrement, soudainement, malgré toute ma douleur… je souris.

Mais ce n'était pas mon sourire.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'on avait annoncé une mission de capture d'un vampire sur les plaines, je me portai aussitôt volontaire. C'était certainement Vincent, et l'idée que nous aurions peut-être à l'abattre me déchirait le cœur, mais il fallait que je sois là.

Nous avons marché durant des heures, arpenté le périmètre, et soudain, forme sombre, des hommes tirèrent, et la forme s'écroula.

J'aurais voulu les empêcher, j'aurais voulu pleurer, mais devant tous ces SOLDIER, c'était hors de question. Je me suis proposé pour aller vérifier s'il était mort ou blessé (après tout, Hojo le voulait vivant si possible), mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'approcher, car il se relevait déjà. Les hommes relevèrent leurs fusils, prêts à tirer à nouveau, quand la silhouette s'approcha, à quatre pattes.

Ce n'était pas Vincent, et pourtant… c'était lui…

Il s'était transformé… il était un véritable monstre, et non simplement un vampire…

Je pointai mon propre fusil vers lui. J'avais été chargé des charges somnifères.

Il frappait sans ménagement sur mes compagnons. Les balles n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui. Soudain, il se retourna, la gueule dégoulinant du sang des autres SOLDIER, et… il se précipita vers moi.

Je tirai. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il ralentit et s'arrêta à un mètre de moi. Une fois endormi, il redevint lui-même, reprit son visage de vampire, presque humain, d'une beauté surnaturelle.

Un de mes compagnons survivants appela un hélicoptère. Ils emportèrent le corps de Vincent loin de moi, et je ne le revis plus. Je ne regrettais rien, j'avais fait ce que je devais faire, les choses étaient claires. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme en regardant s'éloigner l'hélicoptère.

OoOoO

Hojo grommelait contre lui-même, et j'étais paralysé par une bonne dose de calmants.

-Évidemment, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire aussi fort… cette transformation est magnifique, merveilleuse, mais elle ne t'était pas destinée, Vincent.

-Je veux redevenir comme avant…

-Il est trop tard, arrête de chialer comme un enfant. Parlant d'enfant, le tien se porte à merveille, il marche déjà à quatre pattes. Sa croissance artificielle est remarquable.

-Sephiroth…

Hojo soupira. Nous étions dans les souterrains de la maison Shin-Ra, dans une sorte de crypte qui servait apparemment de laboratoire.

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?

-Tue-moi… si tu ne peux pas me faire redevenir humain, tue-moi…

-Oh non, Vincent, ce serait un châtiment bien trop doux pour toi. Pour tous tes péchés, ceux que tu as commis, ceux à venir, tu mérites bien pire que la mort.

-Péchés? C'est vous le pécheur!

-Le pécheur, c'est celui qui regrette ses actes, et moi, je n'ai aucun regret. Mais toi… ose avouer que tu n'as pas de regrets…

Je baissai la tête. Lucretia, et mon péché de ne pas avoir compris à temps… Sephiroth, et mon péché de l'abandon… mon corps qui n'était qu'une abomination, avec ce monstre tapi à l'intérieur, ce monstre qui avait déchiqueté ces hommes, qui avait voulu tuer Reno… cet enfant innocent…

Il m'entraîna dans une autre crypte, plus basse, plus humide, et me poussa dans un cercueil. Je me laissai faire.

-Tu vas rester là bien sagement, Vincent, me dit Hojo en souriant de son air sadique. Tu vas rester là sans bouger, jusqu'à ta mort. Pense à tes péchés, pense à ta belle Lucretia, pense à Sephiroth. Jusqu'à la fin. Adieu.

Il referma le cercueil. Mes yeux se fermèrent, et l'obscurité fut totale. Le monde venait de mourir pour moi.


End file.
